


my boy

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Shes basically a disney princess), Abusive Relationships, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Bullying, Cedric Diggory Lives, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff, Implied Relationships, Implied pansexual hufflepuffs, Implied pansexual reader( but not acted upon), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mention of bullying for culture, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Reader, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Racism, Reader can talk to animals, Reader has many secrets, Reader is on the quidditch team, Reader loves animals, Reader-Insert, implied bullying for culture, implied racism, mention of bullying, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Draco Malfoy , the ungrateful boyfriend of Y/n L/n.Y/n L/n the most honest and sweetest person you'll meet. But don't get on her bad side she'll spill all your secrets in a second.The two are in a secret relationship due to Draco being to afraid of the scrutiny. Being the understanding person she is Y/n keeps it this way until she's had enough. So what lengths will Draco go through to get her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its straight up copied and pasted onto here. I was rushing.

**my boy**  
**More trash. This one inspired by my boy by** billie ellish **.**

 **A/n: Haven’t read Harry Potter in** yearss **. Cedric didn’t die or at least not yet. Your house is Hufflepuff cuz black girls look good in bright colors and are loyal to friends and family. Also because I’m a Hufflepuff. this took me 5 hours to make and** its **still trash…. tuff. Oh well, enjoy. Also! I made an attempt at writing smut but** pussied **out so be careful reading around the fam!**

**Word count: 2520**

**warnings: oral sex(giving), outdoors sex, clothed sex, creampies, unprotected sex (wear condoms kids!), hinted neglect, implied bullying, implied bullying for culture/race, and unedited content.**  

“Y/n would you slow down! Bloody hell! You’re going too fast!”

“Just leave me alone” You cried out as your robe flew behind you in the wind. It was cold and near Christmas time. Most of the students had already left to be with family but you were some of the few that stayed in school.

You and Draco have been in a secret relationship since first-year. Now you both are third-year students and still helplessly in love. However, despite you being a pureblood, Draco thought it would best to keep your love a secret.

_My boy’s being sus_

_he was shady enough_

_but now he’s just a shadow_

You absolutely hated it, seeing him flirt with Slytherin girls almost every day hurt you. They were everything you weren’t. From your afro or box braids to your beautiful brown skin, to your breast, your waist beads, and anklets. You didn’t try to hide who you were. You were proud of your culture and your house, everything everyone, not of your house, told you to be ashamed of.

Slowing down as you reached further into the forest, you took a right knowing exactly where you wanted to be. The snow was slowly falling and it freezing causing your dark cheeks to have a small red tint and your eyes to water. But you didn’t care. The cold was the least of your concern. A gazebo in the distance grew closer and closer with every second as you continued to run. Stopping in your tracks you stood under it knowing Draco wasn’t too far behind. Taking deep breaths you wiped your tears from the cold away, calming down.

“What… The.. Blood hell..” Draco said out of breath. “Why did… you run?”

“Do you love me Draco?”

“What- Y/n what are you talking about of course I do!” he cried. Taking careful steps, Draco gently grabbed your arm and pulled you to his chest. His pale lips met your hairline where your smooth down edges were laid. “Why did you run? Is it because of Parkinson?”

_My boy loves his friends_

_like I love my split ends_

“It’s more than that Draco! Every day… Every fucking day I have to watch you flirt and hold other girls! I’m tired of it. I’m tired of hearing you and your friends make fun of me and my house. I know I’m not perfect but I miss the days where you treated me like I was. Nowadays the only time you seem to care is if Harry looks at me or Cedric talks to me. I’m tired of the double standard. So.. I think we should break up.” you said with a sigh while pushing away from the warmth of his body.

“Brea- what!? If this is because of Parkinson I won’t talk to her again. You’re really taking this out of proportion though.” he said in shock.

“No, I’m really not. I did not come all the way from my country to get disrespected and treated like the side piece. And it’s not just that I can hear the little side comments your friends make about me, about my hair, and you don’t ever say a thing.” you countered angrily.

_and by that I mean_

_He cuts_ em _off_

_(What?!)_

“Then they’re gone too Y/n!” he exclaimed while grabbing your wrist. You let out a groan seeing he obviously didn’t understand your point. “Look, I’m sorry love. Let’s just go inside where its warm to talk about this.”

“What are you sorry for Draco?”

“What?”

“You heard me, what are you sorry for? Where did you go wrong?” Draco looked at you in confusion.

“I’m sorry for not treating you like the queen you are to me.”

“Wrong. I don’t want to be treated like a queen, well I mean I do, but not like that. I want to be treated like a person, like your equal, like your girlfriend that you’re proud of, not like something or someone you’re ashamed of..”

_My boy, my boy, my boy_

_Don’t love me_ like _he promised_

_My boy, my boy, my boy,_

_He ain’t a man and sure as hell ain’t honest_

“I- I didn’t know”

“Of course you didn’t. You don’t care. Which is why I can’t do this anymore. These past three years have been nice. But-”

“But nothing Y/n! You can’t just give up on us!” Draco shouted while turning you to face him. His silver-grey eyes glaring down at you. But you were having none of that.

“The fuck you mean “You can’t give up on us’!? I’ve been the only one trying! I’ve been the one crying over a boy who cares more about his name than me! I’ve been the one pushed to the side and mistreated and you never cared! I’m the only one that gave this relationship my all. So what the fuck did you contribute to besides my tears!?” You looked into his eyes for any sign of protest. Seeing none you decided to continue. “Your friends are asshats Draco. I’ve had to cut my hair twice! Twice! Because of their stupid pranks! If it wasn’t for the same people you want me to stay away from I would have left them in Madam Pomfrey’s care for a month! Either we tell everyone about us or we’re through. I’m done being in the shadows Draco”

“Bloody hell Y/n give me time at least! You can’t fucking just do this to me out of nowhere. I promise I’ll change.” he tried to reason. His eyes shined with desperation, unshed tears, and urgency.

_my boy’s being sus_

_and he_ don’t _know how to cuss,_

_he just sounds like he’s tryna be his father_

“No. I just can’t do this anymore. Draco please. I’m tired. You said the same thing last year. And if you can’t see my worth I know exactly who will.” you said with a sigh. You hated to see him so sad and stressed. But he needed to understand how you felt. You just wanted to be able to show publicly how much you cared for each other. “Draco, baby, I love you. But I can’t keep doing this. I want be able to hold your hand whenever I want. To hold you when I need to. Please stop pushing me away.”

Both of you were crying at this point. Snow stuck in your afro and snow stuck in platinum blond hair. With shaky hands, he gently cupped your face and placed his cold chapped lips against your plump smooth ones. You didn’t pull away. The cycle was slowly repeating itself. Wrapping your arms around his neck your lips did a synchronized dance, making air the least of your concerns. Just being in each other’s arms and holding each other close is all you could think of in the cold of the day. His hands slowly left your face and dipped down to your shoulders, sliding off the robe you proudly wore. Everything around you faded to black as you focused on each other’s existences. Your hands never left his neck as you desperately pulled him closer.

_My boy’s an ugly crier_

_but he’s such a pretty liar_  
  
_and by that I mean he said he’d “change”_

His hands slowly searched the curves of your body, whether they were little or big, and stopped at your hips. The two of you pulled away for air and let out a little chuckle. You could see the white of your breath in the cold air but you didn’t care. You unravel your hands from Draco’s neck and pulled off your sweater vest. Draco quickly caught up by shaking off his robe and pulling off his vest. While unloosening his tie he gave you a cheeky smirk with a chuckle.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re still in trouble.” You said with a click of your teeth but he didn’t care. His hands met your hips again and he pulled you into another passionate kiss.

“Shush Don’t ruin the moment.”

Before you could protest his lips were on yours again and his quick pale hands were quickly working at your buttons leaving your bra-clad chest exposed to the cold winter air. He didn’t waste his time with his own buttons and yanked his shirt open. His tone body was once again exposed to your eyes and didn’t need an invitation to touch. Grasping your hands to a stop Draco kissed your wrist with a smile. Something so genuine and truly only the people he loves has seen it.

“Give me a minute, love.” He said softly before pulling away and moving around your robes and sweaters to make a makeshift blanket to the cold. Rolling your eyes you gigged and pushed him down gently. Draco let out a gasp but didn’t fight it one bit. Instead, he placed his hands behind his head and winked. “Go on.”  
  
_My boy, my boy, my boy_

 _Don’t love me_ like _he_ promise

_My boy, my boy, my boy_

_He ain’t a man and sure as hell ain’t honest_

Laughing softly you climbed on top of him and his lips once again. His hands moved from his head and found its place comfortably up your skirt on your ass. Giving it an experimental squeeze he let out a soft moan. “Mmm I love you babe..”

You didn’t respond, instead, you slowly kissed down his cold body without breaking eye contact. Once you reached his hips you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Reaching in you pulled out his semi-hard member and gave the soft pink tip a kiss. Draco let out a soft hiss when you began your assault with a slow tentative lick from his base to his uncircumcised tip. Swirling your tongue around the head while stroking it slowly you held back your smiles and giggles at his moans. “Fuck Y/n.. Shhhit..” he drawled out.

You knew what you were doing and you weren’t gonna stop. You were done playing his games. So you were gonna give him something to miss when he’s with the Slytherin girls. When his hand fell on top your head pushing down your hair in the process you decided to stop your teasing and take him in. You started with less than half and you bobbed your head while stroking the rest. You could feel his member grow in size in your mouth and you used this as encouragement to take him deeper.

Soon enough you were taking his whole length at a steady paste. Hollowing out your cheeks you slowly pulled away from his length letting the cold air touch his wet member causing him to groan and shiver looking down at you. Looking into his half-lidded hazy eyes you let a soft chuckle and stroked his fully erect dick. “Babe, why’d you stop?”

_My boy… I love… my split ends_

_My boy… I love…_

_(Alright dude, go trip over a knife)_

“Maybe I don’t want to continue..” you teased. However, Draco wasn’t having any of that. He flipped the two of you over leaving him on top. Rolling up your skirt he tore your stockings open with a huff causing you to let out a gasp. “Draco! Why would you!?-”

Draco cut you off with a rough kiss as he placed your legs on his shoulder lining his dick up with your damp entrance. “Taking them off would have been too much work. I’ll buy you three new pairs and a little something just for me as well,” he explained into your neck. “God, you’re perfect..”

“Apparently not perfect enough for you to want to make us public,” you said as a snide remark. Draco didn’t respond not wanting to fight when he’s so close to being in you.

The snowfall around the gazebo slowly increased but neither of you could feel it while in each other’s arms. The cold air could not intrude on the warmth of the young lovers, and it wasn’t felt one bit as Draco slowly slid inside of you. Is hard length stretched you open to accommodate to his size and you couldn’t help but to moan as your body reacted to him. Your back arched as he got closer and closer to being at the base of his cock, and once he was you nails racked against his back.

_My boy, my boy, my boy_

_Don’t love me_ like _he promised_

_My boy, my boy, my boy_

_He ain’t a man and sure as hell ain’t honest_

The two of you have only done it a few time. So you weren’t completely used to his size which he was proud about. Draco stared into your dark brown eyes as he started off his thrust deep yet slow. With your legs on his shoulders, he was hitting deeper than you’ve ever felt. Tilting your head back you let out a soft moan digging your nails into his back.

Draco used this as encouragement to thrust faster, and soon enough his hips were moving at a breakneck speed slamming into yours. His gruff groans and moans filled your ears as you cried out his name in pleasure. You could feel him hitting deep in you and when his thumb found your clit you almost lost it completely. Your screams and cries filled the winter nature around you along with his grunts and praise.

Time stood still between the two of you, and after multiple orgasms, Draco finally finished deep inside you. Your breaths were ragged as he pumped in you a few more time before collapsing next to you with a smile.”Bloody hell.. That was amazing Y/n”

By now it was sunset and the two of you were tired from your activities. You couldn’t stop yourselves from dozing off. The two of you used Draco’s robe as a blanket. You came to before he did and brushing his hair away from his face you frowned sadly.

_You want me to be yours_

_well, then you gotta be mine,_

_and if you want a good girl,_

_then goodbye_

You knew you couldn’t keep doing this. You couldn’t keep being his mistake. You will always love Draco but you needed him to put the same amount of energy in. With a sigh, you placed a soft kiss on his lips in goodbye. Picking up your sweater vest, you buttoned up your blouse and fixed you ripped stocking the best you could to concealing the mess Draco made. Putting on your vest you took Draco’s robe and put it on. That way both of you had something to remember each other by. Kissing his lips one last time as you walked away you didn’t know he watched sadly.

_You want me to be yours_

_well, then you gotta be mine,_

_and if you want a good girl,_  
  
_then goodbye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts having regrets and then things go south.

Days have passed and the dining hall was full of the students who weren't with family during this time. When Draco looked around from his table he noticed two certain hufflepuffs were missing. This caused him to clench his fist glaring at the place she normally sat.

 

“Draco, baby, why are you staring at the lowly hufflepuffs? Their stupidity might be contagious.” Pansy said while leaning against Draco pressing her small breast against Draco’s arm. Pansy was one of the few friends that he had that stayed behind, including Marcus, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“I think he's looking for a certain hufflepuff..” Blaise said with a click of teeth without looking up from his book.

 

“Shut up Zabini.” Draco hissed warningly. Blaise looked up and then shrugged going back to his book.

 

“I don’t see what you see in that hufflepuff. Yeah she has a nice body type but that’s all she has going for her. But then again I’ve never really talked to Y/n. Wish you were able to say the same.” Blaise said with a matter of factly tone while turning to the next page. Draco groaned and glared and Blaise when he felt Pansy pull away from his arm. He knew what was coming and so did Blaise. So instead of staying Blaise closed his book and gave Draco a side eye. “Next time don't touch my food stash. Crabbe? Goyle? You’re next.”

 

Crabbe and Goyle visibly gulped as he walked away. They were confused on what was going on before but now they’re scared. Blaise is a force to be reckoned with when mad.

 

“Was he talking about Y/n L/n?” Pansy sneered. “What did he mean by that Draco?”

Draco let out another groan as he glared at where Blaise was once sitting. He looked at his plate of food and instead of answering went back to eating. Grabbing his spoon he picked up a generous amount of mashed potatoes, and went back to staring at the empty seats at the hufflepuff table. She isn't normally late for anything. Especially not when it comes to food.

 

“Draco!”

 

With another groan Draco turned his head to look at his antagonizer with dead eyes. “What Pansy? Can’t you see I’m trying to eat?”

 

“No Draco! Don’t even try to change the subject. Why didn't you tell Blaise not to spread lies? You’re a pureblood and a Slytherin and they obviously don't mix with dark unkempt Hufflepuffs! No matter if she's a pure blood! I mean have you seen her hair!?” Pansy exclaimed in disgust. Instead of protesting Draco only stood with a growl and stepped out from the table.

 

“Shut the hell up Parkinson, and mind your own bloody business!” giving her a glance over he turned around to walk out the dining hall. Growling he quickly made his way down the long halls of Hogwarts. Everything was happening so fast with no explanation and it was all against him. And he still hasn't seen Y/n or Diggory.

 

Pansy watched Draco leave the mess hall flabbergasted. She didn't know what caused an outburst like that but she knew it was because of her. Grumbling profanities and talks of cursing her Crabbe and Goyle look at each other and gulped.

 

“I knew I should of gone home.” Goyle mumbled. Crabbe looked at him and then his full plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

 

“Yeah..”

 

**\--------**

 

Turning the next corner Draco found himself in the courtyard. Kicking snowy rocks he groaned sitting next to a statue. Draco didn't know what to do. He loved Y/n but at the same time he didn't want to be tied down. His name had him up to a high standard and that was a standard she wasn't at in his father's eyes. Running his hand through his silky platinum blonde hair with a groan, Draco looked around the courtyard to make sure he was alone. In the corner to the left there were two people, assumingly a couple in eachothers arms.

 

Draco let out a scoff taking out his wand ready to prank them for showing affection while he was hurting. However at the last moment they pulled away from each other and his eyes met with the male, who happened to be Cedric Diggory. Grinding his teeth he continued to stare as Cedric said something to the girl.

 

When Draco stood up he could see who it was. She turned around to look at him and he felt his heart stop. He hasn't seen her in days, but it felt like an eternity. When ever they sat in the same class she was always guarded and surrounded by friends. Draco has tried to talk to you in halls and whenever the two of you would make eye contact but you would always look away and run.

 

And it hurt like hell. To see the one he loved ignore him and talk to others. Get closer to male and female students alike. And he found himself angry and sad. Angry, thinking that this was your version of pay back. And sad that it took this long to realize how you felt. There were so many times where he wanted to pull you out of your friends arms. Where he wanted to take you, so everyone could see you were his and no one else’s.

 

Staring at Y/n Draco’s heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely stunning as always. Y/n was wearing his robe and her hair was put into four dutch braids. She was dressed in the uniform and looked overall casual, but in his eyes she was gorgeous. She looked like a Nubian Queen no matter what she wore and how.

 

“Don't look now but I think we have unwanted company… You know what? Let's head back inside. I know you're probably freezing right now anyway.” Cedric said. As prefect, it was his job to look over his fellow Hufflepuff and Y/n was one of the fellow students he has grown extremely close with.

 

She was a good listener and a good friend to him, so of course he'd be there for her as well. She was there for him during his break up with Cho and it's fair for him to do the same for her.

 

Y/n turned to look at who Cedric was glaring at and her breath was caught in her throat to see Draco. He was seething and all but baring his teeth at Cedric, who didn't care one bit. Seeing this Y/n reflexively took a step forward to comfort Draco, forgetting what transpired only days ago. However, she was only to take one step before Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

 

Draco found his body moving on its own because of this. He was mad, no livid. The two of you aren't even officially over yet, at least not in his eyes, and here you were in someone else's arms as if you were a common whore. You were his and his only. No other man should be touching your beautiful brown body. It was even worse for it being someone who he secretly sees as competition.

 

Seeing Draco move in closer, Cedric moved you behind his taller frame and straighten up glaring at Draco as he approached. Looking up at him you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

 

“Ced, it's fine.” you tried to reason, but he was having none of that.

 

“No it's not Y/n! He hurt you. He's no good, and emotionally abusive!” Cedric explained firmly without turning around to look at her.

 

“He's not abusive Ced. He's never hit me.” You tried to reason but he cut you off.

 

“Abuse doesn't always have to be physical Y/n! Please just trust me on this.” Cedric said sternly.

 

“I do trust you Ced. I just feel like I should hear him out and make my decision more official.” You tried to reason. You tried to go around Cedric but instead he looked down at you breaking his eye contact with Draco who was now in front of them. His stern expression caused you to still. He was almost always wearing a smile but seeing him with such a look shocked you.

 

Suddenly Y/n felt a firm grip on her wrist as Draco pulled her away from Cedric, reaching around him. “We’re leaving. Now.” he said in a no nonsense tone. Draco’s grip was tight and his pull was full of urgency, but Cedric was having none of it. He firmly grabbed your other wrist and tried to separate you from him.

 

“She’s not going anywhere Malfoy. Haven’t you done enough?” he said firmly.

 

“Mind your bloody business Diggory. Don't you have a girlfriend of your own? So leave mine alone.” Draco hissed.

 

“Can both of you stop and let go of me?” you tried to reason to calm them both down. Instead you felt both of their grips tighten as your words fell on deaf ears.

 

“She’s not yours anymore. You lost your chance. Let. Her. Go.” Cedric said forcefully. The two of them stared into eachothers eyes glaring.

 

Draco was infuriated. Not only was Cedric being a nosy bother but he was also keeping you from him. Letting out a low growl in his throat Draco’s main focus on Cedric allowed him to yank Y/n away from his grasp. “Hey!”

 

“Come on Y/n let's get you inside befo-”

 

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i am alive. And for more stories here's my wattpad. there will probably be quicker updates on there anyway since its easily of mobile.  
> warnings: unedited
> 
> also trigger warning of abuse just in case

You stood there with wide eyes slowly turning to look at your good friend. He was completely still and just as shocked as you. His eyes wide and his body stiff. You then turned to look at Draco. He was seething with anger and breathing heavily. Seeing what he has down out of reflex he grabbed your wrist pulling you quickly behind him. 

 

“Let me go Draco! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”

 

“Shut up!” he yelled as he continued to run, pulling you forcefully behind him. His grip on your wrist tighten and you knew if he squeezed any tighter you would have a bruise tomorrow.

 

Your feet hit the snowy ground repeatedly, almost tripping a few times because he was going too fast for you. “Why in god’s name would you do that shit! Let me go! I have to check on him! Cedric didn't deserve that! Why would you do that Draco!? Cedric is my friend! He-”

 

“SHUT UP Y/N! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He screamed. He tossed your wrist out of his grip causing you to lose balance and fall to the wet cold floor. You stared at him in shock and horror. “CEDRIC! CEDRIC! CEDRIC! Is that all you care about!? That Caterpillar eyebrowed freak!? You’ve been avoiding me for days and you don't even start to think about how I feel!”

  
  


Y/n was shocked to say the least but she wasn't gonna let him have the upper hand. She was scared out of her mind and worried for her friend but seeing Draco like this was absolutely horrifying. However, as soon as those last few words left his mouth she was up again. 

 

“How YOU feel!? Oh fuck you Draco! Fuck you! That feeling you have right now is how I felt for years! It's funny how with you men you only start to care when you feel what your partner goes through for a second! You IGNORE me on days end! You make me feel useless! Like I'm worthless! And you.. You just hurt me.” Her voice began to crack but she didn't back down. 

 

“You make me feel things no one should feel.. And just expect me to take it! I loved you Draco. I still love you Draco. With all my fucking heart! But you clearly only see me as a play thing. And I'm done! I just can't do it anymore!” you cried out, fresh tears rolling down your cheeks as you covered your face.

 

There was a pregnant silence between the two of them. And Draco frowned, making you cry was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved you as well after all, taking a step forward he watched as you flinched away from his touch with sad eyes.

 

“I'm sorry.. I'm truly am.. I never meant to..” he started softly as he crouched down to be on the ground with you. He watched as your shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his arms and held tight. “I love you. I love you as well Y/n. You make me so happy, make me feel so carefree in this wretched world. I love you, and I promise to make this right. Let's go public with our relationship.” he said with a sad smile, disappointed in himself for making you feel this way.

 

You shook your head as you sobs got louder, your heart was breaking. Wrapping your arms around him you cried hard into his chest repeatedly shaking your head. “It's too late! It's too fucking late Draco! I can't do it anymore! It hurts too much to be with you!” You pulled yourself away from him allowing him to see you red eyes as you forced yourself out of him arms. His eyes were wide and glossy, tears threatening to fall as your words sunk in. 

 

“Y/n please..” he whispered softly as he kept a hold of your hand. Everything was finally setting in for him, just how much he hurt you, how bad he fucked up, and how he's probably losing you forever. The shake of your head as you pulled your hand out of his grasp and jogged away only proved so. He had really just lost you, and probably for good.

 

The jog you took to Cedric was short but felt long. You wanted nothing more than to forgive Draco, to be with him again, but then he would never learn. As a Hufflepuff seeing the good in everyone often ended up being a blessing and a curse. And this is one of those reasons why. You loved him with all your heart, but he didn't show up the same amount of love that you did. And now he has to learn the hard way that you won't be toyed with any longer.

 

Because your momma didn't raise no pushover. If he wanted you, his pampered trust fund ass will have to work harder than ever to get you back, and you were gonna make sure he had competition.

 

\---

 

Getting Cedric unstuck was easy. But calming him down? Not so much. But his anger was understandable, not only was his friend hurt and crying but the same boy had frozen him. Walking back to the dining hall consisted of Cedric coddling you and cursing Draco's name. You didn't mind though, it felt nice for someone to care about you the way your friends have for the past few days. Both you and Cedric sat next to each other at the dining hall table, something that was starting to become common occurrence between the two of you. Putting on a fake smile you greeted your fellow Hufflepuff peers and began to eat. Conversations that you were put into were responded with smiles and nods of agreement, you wanted to avoid people from worrying about after all you. But right now your mind was elsewhere. All you could think about was how this was all going to work out. You just needed the perfect person, the perfect people, to hang around like you normally do. Now technically you would be using them to make Draco jealous, and you didn't like that idea so much, but Draco needed to understand that you weren't as disposable as he thought you were. As a hufflepuff you owe it to your house to show him you weren't some pushover. After all, a African honey badger can single handedly kill 3 lions.

 

"Y/n! It's not quite like you or Cedric to be late for dinner! Where were you?"

 

Bingo

 

Looking up from your plate, you offered the infamous boy who lived a smile. The two of you have grown close after being paired together for a project during the second year. With you Harry was able to be just Harry, not 'the boy who lived', and it was a nice change of scenery for him. You were kind, always ready to listen and help, never asking for anything in return. From across the table looked up and turned to give the boy your attention.

 

"Hello Harry. I'm sorry if I made you worry, Cedric was helping me with a boy problem, jilted admirer, you know. I see you're here as well, I was half expecting you to be with Ron at home." you said with a soft smile and a loud enough voice for him to hear you. Cedric watched the two of you interact with a soft smile, wishing deep inside of him that you were with Harry instead of Draco. As the two of you conversed Cedric glanced at the Slytherin table cautiously. He had already removed 20 points from Slytherin for what Draco did, but that didn't change his worry for you to be around him. The way the fork bent in Draco hand out of jealousy only seemed to prove Cedric's concerns.

 

This would not end well one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more character inside on Y/n as she starts living her best life without draco

Pretending to be ok for others sake is no where near easy. You barely made it back to the Hufflepuff common room before breaking down into harsh tears. Heads snapped in your direction and immediately you were surrounded by looks of worry and distraught. 

 

"N-N/n!? What's wrong!?" many voices asked at the same time as you were guided to sit down. The Hufflepuff common room as a very spacious area with many couches and plants throughout it. Plants hanging from the ceiling, on the tables, even outlining the room, each a different species for the most part. Sitting on the large soft black couch you buried your head in your hands as your tears continue. You didn't have to look up to know who's hand was on your leg giving your knee a soft squeeze. 

 

"I knew you were holding it in.. It's ok, let it out.." Cedric whispered softly. "You really did love him. Didn't you?"

 

"Him? Are you talking about Malfoy!? Y/n don't tell me he hurt you again!" one of the girls said. Everyone in Hufflepuff that knew you knew about your complicated relationship with Draco. And while they didn't support it, they did want to help you as much as possible. Back rubs and hugs is what you received for the next 20 minutes to help calm your cries.

 

"If he doesn't treat you right by now, then you're gone!" a boy yelled from across the room by the time your sobs were reduced to sniffles. Most of the other Hufflepuff were in the common room by now, and were filled in by others on what was going on. A soft cough escaped you as you smiled, knowing where it was from. 

 

"I'm gone." "She's gone." both you and Cedric said at the same time causing the two of you to look at each other and laugh. Your throat was dry from all the crying but you were better now, or at least better than before. 

 

"NOW CHOP HIS DICK OFF" 

 

Your chuckles and soft laughter from before turned into full blown laughter, causing you to clutch your stomach. Even though you were a pure blood you had half-blood family members, making you very aware of the advanced technology of the muggle world, including websites like vine, may it rest in peace. Confused laughter and regular laughter alike filled the common room as you were engulfed in hugs and words of kindness, you were happy to have such people as housemates. But before you could voice that the common room door was slammed opened and in came the 5th year, Andrew Marks, on his person was bags upon bags of food stolen from the kitchen.

 

"I PASSED MY POTIONS EXAM! TIME TO PARTY!" he yelled happily. It was silent for a moment, parties over big and small things alike were a normal occurrence in Hufflepuff, but most people were wondering it the time was right. Thinking back to Draco and how Pansy was all over him during dinner you took a deep breath and stood up. Eyes were on you, you could feel it, many wondering how you would react. However, when the wide blinding and bright smile appeared on your face the answer was clear.

 

"TIME TO PARTY!" You repeated happily. With your official breakup with Draco, the missing Sirius Black, and the dementors flying around school you needed time to be happy for once and think about yourself. With the music playing, and you dancing with and on boys and girls of your house alike, that exactly what you did.

 

\---2 months later---

 

Okay so partying hard again on a school night wasn't the best idea, neither was sleeping half on the floor half on a table. Those 5 hours of partying were filled with bad decisions and now you were paying for with a killer headache, sore throat, and lack of sleep. It was starting to become a routine for you. Groaning softly you stopped walking in the empty hallway and bent over to pull your box braids into a messy bun. It was currently your potions class, you were learning a complicated healing concoction and you needed fresh air. Normally Professor Snape doesn't let students out during important lessons like the current, but being a L/n meant being a teacher's pet. It was in your blood after all. The legacy of your family was a simple one, one filled with kindness, understanding, and light to break the darkness. Your family was said to be descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin after all, and due to that no matter how shy you are, you always made an effort to make sure your goals were seen through. This came with an ambiguous effect however. A natural attraction to all. With being descendants of someone so kind, your family was like a pure light, something many would flock too, good and bad.

 

Your family had many secrets because of this, dark secrets. But that didn't change their hearts, it didn't change your heart either. A sigh escaped you as you continued to walk through the halls, walking slowly back to class. Or at least that's what you were trying to do. A cry of shock escaped you as a large yet familiar rat ran past you, a cat chasing behind it. Running after the animals you tried to get the cat away from the rat.

 

_ "Catch don't kill! That's Ron rat!" _ You cried out to the cat. To anyone passing by it would sound like you were speaking a different language, which was only half true. Your family is gifted in many things, mostly having to do with biology and ecology. In other words, plants and animals. Since a child you were trained to know every plant and animal possible to be seen in both wizarding and muggle world. This was due to the gift of speech, specifically all tongue. A trait passed down through your bloodline that has been secret for years. After all if it was known that your family could speak to any creature in and out of the wizarding world as long as they knew enough information the aftermath could be drastic. In school the secret would be safe, but outside of school bad things, and bad people could come after you.

 

Stopping in your tracks, you watched as the cat ran faster and finally caught the rat.  _ "Bring him to me, little one" _ you said softly as you began to crouch. The cat walked over to you and you smiled, holding the large rat in your arms you pet the cat a few times, causing them to purr before walking away. Giggling softly, you held the rat in your arms and slowly pet him to calm him down.  _ "You poor thing. Must of been scared out of your mind. Let's get you back to Ron ok?" _

 

As you walked back to class, you didn't see the observing eyes around the corner.

 

After all that running and yelling your head and throat hurt more now, and the class was confused as to why you came back to class feeding a large rat on your shoulder. 

 

"Ms. Y/n?"

 

"Yes Professor Snape?" 

 

"Why is there.. A rodent on your shoulder?"

 

"I saved him from a cat! I think he belongs to Ronald Weasley."

 

A sigh escaped Snape as he clenched the bridge of his nose, "Of course you did." he mumbled under his breath with a faint, very small, trace of a smile. Your gentle nature reminded him of Lily, while the two of you were completely different in looks and attitude there was still the optimism of seeing the good in everyone within you both. Even the people that don't deserve it. "Give it here. I don't need the.. Creature distracting you throughout class." 

 

A pout graced your lips but you didn't protest. Gently handing the rat over to Snape you watched as he cringed and placed it into a nearby cage. "You can get him after class. And please leave it in the cage. The last thing we need at Hogwarts is a rat infestation." 

 

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Piss off Draco Malfoy. You already showed me exactly who you are, and where your loyalty lies. I don't need you or your pity. Periodt"
> 
>  
> 
> Periodt. sis periodt. ack up.

Your next class was Study of Ancient Ruins. A class made after the holiday and was first launched today. With Scabbers in the cage and your books in your bewitched bag you walked down the slope to where a growing group of students were. Humming softly and careful at each step you jogged down the rest of the slope and looked around. New and old faces alike were in this class. Including Draco and his crew and Harry and his own. Your eyes met Draco, he was laughing at something his friends had said but when he saw you the laughter died down and he began to walk in your direction, much to your own and his friends confusion. Quickly turning around you jogged over to Harry as Ron and Hermione argued. 

 

"Special delivery for Ronald Weasley!" a fake yet wide smile on your face as they turned to look at you, all of their eyes lighting up at the sight of you. 

 

"Y/N! You have this class as well!?" 

 

"Yep! I hear Hagrid's teaching it. Or should I say Professor Hagrid?" You giggled softly. "Oh and Ron, your delivery!" taking the cage out from behind you held it up for them to see. Ron let out a happy gasp as he took the cage with a wide smile. 

 

"Scabbers!! I thought you were dead! Thank you Y/n! You're a literal angel!" Ron exclaimed happily as he took the cage and Scabbers out of it to give him a hug. Harry smiled at you as he patted Ron's back.

 

"Thanks Y/n. Ron was really worried about him. I think he was about to start crying." he said with a smile still on his face as Hermione scolded Ron. Harry's arm engulfed you into a hug, causing you to laugh softly and hug back.

 

"It's no problem! You guys would of-"

 

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here. Potter, Weasley, and Granger." 

 

A noticeable frown spread along your lips as you and Harry pulled away. Looking at Draco, you didn't hold his gaze as you stepped away slightly. Draco walked closer to stand in between you and Harry, acting as a barrier of jealousy. To anyone else it looked like he was trying to rile Harry up but you knew he was acting just in a jealous and possessive fit. "A rat? It's awfully amusing how befitting that is for a Weasley." 

 

Ron looked down and away as Draco and his friends laughed and you couldn't help but to frown as well. "Do you have a problem with my pet Draco?" you blurted out causing Draco to turn and face you. The shock in his eyes was clear as day for you. "Ron just wanted to hold Scabbers. And there's nothing wrong with having a pet rat or being a Weasley, at least he's a likable person." you said softly as you walked over to Ron to take said rat out of his hands. The confusion was clear on all of them as you stood in front of them almost protectively.

 

"A rat and black Hufflepuff, even more befitting. Both are dirty creatures." one of Draco's friends said causing the rest of them to laugh. Your eyes widen and you could feel your throat tightening as Draco looked at his friends but didn't say anything, instead, he chuckled.

 

"Of course you Slytherins have nothing better to than bother people. It's truly tragic how the self proclaimed best wizarding house is always worrying about other people and butting into their business as a form a validation. Call us what you want, but last time I checked, the Hufflepuff alumni aren't calling themselves Dark lords and death eaters. Never mind the black ones. Sorry I don't brew the tea, just serve it." you huffed out.

 

"Well- uh.. Of course you serve it that's what your kind does." 

 

"My kind? I'll take that as a compliment, making an honest living and making people happy? Bet you can't relate, you're too busy kissing Voldemort's toes. Our views of serving are completely different after all. Ask your father, Goyle, I'm sure he'll have loads to tell you about serving Voldemort." if looks could kill they'd all be dead, especially Draco. Gasp surrounded you in shock of you saying that name not once, but twice, and even accusing one of their parents to being a servant to Voldemort. With Scabbers still in your arms you turned on your heels walking toward Hagrid as he called everyone to get closer, leaving both crews in shock at your comebacks.

 

\---

 

The walk to the destination was a long one. But you stayed behind everyone, Hermione not too far ahead. Walking slowly as you pet the rat, tears welled up in your eyes. When the first one fell it fell onto Scabbers causing him to look up almost in confusion. "O-Oh I'm sorry Scabbers.. It's just.. I can't believe Draco would do that. He let them make racist remarks and even laughed with them.. He said he loved me. And would change, but nothing has. I know we broke up but… it still hurts." you cried softly looking down as your walked. 

 

"The two of you broke up? You were together?" 

 

Looking up you could see Hermione had stopped in her tracks and was looking at you in shock. Too sad to lie you nodded your head a loud sob escaped you."T-two months ago.. We were together since first year. What you saw was exactly why we broke up."

 

You stopped in your tracks as Scabbers climbed onto your shoulder so you could rub your tear filled eyes with the back of your selves.  Hermione frowned as walked over to you, hugging you tightly as you cried. 

 

"Ladies is everything ok back there!? The sight is over here!" Hagrid called from the clearing. Heads turned to look at you two and in a matter of seconds Harry and Ron were running to be at your side. Ron took Scabbers off your shoulder and placed him back in the cage as a group hug commenced. You kept your face in Hermione's neck as you cried. Everyone was looking at the 4 of you but you didn't care. You just wished Cedric or Vanessa was here to comfort you. 

 

"And here I thought I couldn't hate Malfoy more." Hermione frowned. Her head turned to glare harsh at said boy as he watched everything unfold in confusion and worry. Draco wanted nothing more than to have you in his arms instead of you crying in someone else's but until he was ready to forget about his role in the world he would have to watch someone else do his job from a far. The boys pulled away slowly and reluctantly as Hagrid approached them quickly and full of worry. His large hand was placed on your shoulder as he bent down to look at you, eyes filled with worry. 

 

"Is everything alright Y/n? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked softly as you sniffled. You pulled away from Hermione rubbing your eyes and shook your head in response. You didn't want to cause any more of a fuss so Hermione rubbed your back as you forced a smile on your face.

 

"I'm fine. I thought a bug flew in my ear and I panicked." you whispered, a bold face lie. Hagrid smiled in relief and lead the lot of you to the rest of the class. When you walked past Draco, however, you could feel his hand gently brush against yours, most likely in worry. You stopped walking to stand next to your fellow Hufflepuff, that stood in front of his group. A hand landed on your shoulder from one of them and you gave them a sad smile. "I'm fine now sorry to worry you."

 

Draco didn't believe you one bit as he listened to you and other Hufflepuffs talk. He looked down at you staring hard as his friends talked freely. He knew those tears, and the guilt he felt each time he saw them was strong. He wanted to bang his head in a wall for making you cry again, he really was a coward when it came to love. His eyes never left your figure as he stepped closer to stand behind you. To anyone else he was just trying to hear Hagrid better, but when his hands were gently and secretly placed on your hips to give a soft squeeze the real intention was clear to you. He was worried, but you wouldn't let that fool you. He still cared more about his reputation more than you. And his friends helped prove that. 

 

Taking a deep breath you covered your mouth to stop another sob from escaping you as your other hand slapped his away. Looking back at him with tear filled eyes you frown at his shocked expression. "Piss off Draco Malfoy. You already showed me exactly who you are, and where your loyalty lies. I don't need you or your pity. Periodt" you hissed lowly as you stormed away to stand next to Ron, leaving everyone that heard in shock.

 

"What's up with her? You didn't even do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	6. Filler 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Ok I'm gonna be honest with y'all I didn't expect this story to make it this far. It was originally supposed to be a one shot hence why the first chapter is So long but after numerous requests from strangers and friends I continued it. Seeing how now I have to develop a plot here's some things that you should know that may have gotten lost in the sauce. 

 

The L/n family is long line of descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, an unlikely but understandable pair. The two were married before creating hogwarts with their friends but as the school grew in popularity this cause their split. Helga was pregnant with Salazar's daughter when he started fighting with everyone and she tried to get him to see that being selective with their students was wrong. After this fight he left. So technically they didn't split, Salazar basically ghosted her. Later she found she was pregnant and raised the child to accept people no matter where they came from or their past. This later became the motto of the L/n family. The L/n wasn't named that until maybe 15 generations later. Where another daughter was born and instead of taking her husband's name she kept her own, feeling immense pride in where her family name. This soon became tradition, instead of taking their husband's name the husband would take theirs. Even though the bloodline started of European(white) after maybe 20 generations. That's when people of color started mixing in (and only people of color for some reason) Y/n is approximately the 50th generation based my math. 

  
  


350 years normally holds 12 generations and hogwors was made in 990 ad making it about 1040 years ago. Dividing the two gets you 2.97 and rounding that up to 3 is how many times we're making 350 go into 1040. 3 times 12 is 48 and 48 rounded up is 50. (This busted my brain to be honest cause to figure out how many years ago 990 ad was hurt.) 

 

So family history is heavily recorded within them as well, to keep up with everything copies journals/diary scrolls and family tree are often kept in every home of a family member. Along with every spells, potions, animals and plants made and founded by family members. The L/n bloodline is one of self discovery as well, so a lot of things owned by them are self made by family. Much like your wand. Your wand is something you created and lost fingers overs. (Obviously you got the fingers back through spells and potions but like that's dedication dude.) The wand you currently have is special to you for that exact reason. It's made of Black walnut and Rowan wood mended together engraved swirly patterns. Inside as your core was a unicorn hair and phoenix feather. Unicorn hair for the quick bond and phoenix feather for the buffer. To make it harder to use and make you quicker thinker. It's measured to be about 10'¾ inches and had a hard flexibility. Mixing woods is something unheard of to people outside of your family but wands are sacred and acquire a certain amount of wood. The wood was always taken in certain amounts from trees, that way not to harm them excessively. And after the need amount was collected they would be put in the joining pot. 

 

The same ceremony was a family affair, like graduating, but advice was never given. Making your own wand was your path of responsibility and wizardry and if you couldn't make your own for school then going with one made by someone else was childish in your family, like if until you make your own wand no matter your age you're seen as a child. The wand ceremony could be considered as the coming of age ceremony of your family.

 

With this honor comes responsibility _ (duh). _ To make a wand is like a blood pack to your family. Everyone present for the ceremony gives a drop of blood as a way to complete seal the wand. With this, your ancestors are always with you as well no matter the side of family. And in times of peril they can be summoned for  based on which family founded spell or potion you use. But family spells can't be practiced until your 14th birthday.

 

**So what we have so far**

-Hufflepuff

-Black

-Homemade wand

-50th generation descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin

-fiercely loyal

-family secret spells.

  
  


As op as I'm making this family and Y/n seem there's a big weakness almost everyone in the family has growing up, and it's insecurities. And it always starts around the wand ceremony. And Y/n has loads of insecurities if you haven't realized yet, and some of them are because of Draco. I will probably put in flashbacks later on in the story but to sum it up Draco's friends bullied Y/n during her 2nd and beginning of 3rd year. And in the previous chapter we saw him go along with it. This is where her demons lie. She has the power to be amazing but she's afraid to use it and show it to the world because of the treat she got during those years. Because I'm the writer I'm putting my own emotions into it as well, hence why she cried after. At 14 if my newly ex boyfriend and his friends bullied me and made racist comments I would be wreckeddd(never happened just making a point). I have clap backs for days but after I would literally cry my eyes out. And if I get any better at writing I'll develop that more while still being somewhat canon compliant. Don't worry though. She has great friends and will find her self worth through them much like I did.

 

If you have any more questions feel free to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DISNEY PRINCESS AS SPOKEN. HIPPOGRIFFS ARE FRIEND NOT FOE. AND YOU CAN DEAD FIGHT ME ON THIS. I'LL THROW HANDS!
> 
> WARNING: UNEDITED. ENGLISH IS HARD.

"Duh Dun Na Na!" as gasp of shock were let out from your fellow students, you squealed happily at the animal in front of you. Its eyes fell on you and smiled widely at it. Soft and inaudible to the human ear whispers escaped you as you praised the animal causing it to bow. It looked just like all the pictures you studied growing up. "Isn't he beautiful!?"

 

"W-what exactly is he?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. 

 

"IT'S A HIPPOGRIFF!" You gushed loudly. Before Hagrid could stop you, you over to the normal aggressive animal and began to pet it all over. Purrs escaped the majestic creature and you continue to pet it happily, unknown to all the confusion you had just caused. Hagrid was the most shocked and confused however, it took him weeks to get the beast to warm up to him and here you were, knowing him for not even a full minute but able to pet and touch it so freely. "What's his name Professor Hagrid!?"

 

"Uh.. His name is Buckbeak, and as you said before, he's a Hippogriff." he said as started clearing his throat, you smiled widely and held your hand out to Hagrid for him to hand you a dead ferret. "The first thing you ought to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures and very easily offended. Insult a hippogriff and it very well may be the last thing you'd do." 

 

_ "Who's a handsome boy! You are! You are!" _ you praised loud enough for anyone to here. Buckbeak let out a soft groan of approval and he lowered himself to sit on the ground with his legs tucked under his body.

 

"Y-y/n what language was that?" Hagrid said in shock.

 

Your eyes widen and you bit your lip to hold in a curse, your gift was meant to be kept scream.and now you accidentally revealed it. "Um.. I have the all tongue gift. Was born with it." 

 

"All tongue?" Ron whispered to Hermione. 

 

"All tongue is a gift thought to be extinct because of how rare it is. It's a gift that allows the communication through all creatures in and outside of the wizarding world. Its highly sought after and only 30 people were known to have it through all wizarding history." she explained in a heartbeat, but her blunt explanation wasn't enough for Ron. Letting out a sigh she looked at her male companion with deadpan eyes. "Its like Harry and his parseltongue but more rare.. More strong. The last person found to have it was more than a century ago. She was trafficked throughout the wizarding world until she died of disease." 

 

"What Hermione said! Now who would like to come and say hello to Buckbeak!?.. Well done  Harry! Well done! How brave of you!" 

 

Harry looked around in confusion, he had volunteered to do so not has he stepped forward. When he turned around, he could see everyone else just moved away. Flabbergasted, Harry gulped unable to move, so Ron gave him a push causing him to get closer. Reluctantly moving forward Harry took slow and steady steps and Buckbeak watched him with careful eyes, standing up to block you off from Harry protectively as he started to shake his wings and growl. 

 

_ "It's ok Buckbeak. He's friend. He's friend." _   You said softly to soothe him as he crouched some looking ready to pounce. 

 

"Now you have to make him make the first move, it's only polite. Now step up and take a bow. Y/n I'm trusting you to keep Buckbeak calm since you're already so good with him?" Hagrid asked with a shy smile as he continue to couch Harry. "Now bow your head and wait for him to bow back." 

 

_ "Be calm Buckbeak. He's friend he won't hurt us."  _ You whispered close to his ear as he ruffled his wings at Harry again causing him to step back.  _ "He's friend. He just wants to be friends."  _

 

Buckbeak looked at you and you gave him a toothy smile as he let out a purr of agreement and bowed his head. Cheers erupted from the class as Harry started to pet Buckbeak as well. "Now the two of ye' could ride him!" 

 

"Wait what!?" You both said, but in different tones. Yours was in excitement, while Harry's was in fear. 

 

"Yep! Now Ladies first." Hagrid said with a smile as he lifted you onto Buckbeak. You giggle softly and clapped as you sat on him, careful of your skirt as you spread your legs to stay perched. Harry stepped away from Hagrid spilling out protest at a mile a minute as he walked backwards until he tripped over a root. Hagrid bent down to lift the boy up with a chuckle. "Up ye' go!" 

 

"Hagrid put me down! Wait! Stop! I didn't agree to this." as much as you didn't want to you couldn't help but laugh at the boy's nervousness. Buckbeak stood still as you continued to pet him and when Harry was placed behind you is hands grabbed your shoulders.  "Ok I'm on it! Now can I get off!?" 

 

"Nope! Now hold on tight and be careful not to pull out his feathers if ye' want to live!" 

 

A loud slap rang through your ears and Buckbeak neighed loudly as he ran off. Harry's loud screams of terror and your own screams of excitement was the last thing the class heard before the two of you disappeared into the air. Harry's arms hand a tight grip of your waist as he continued to scream through the air causing you to laugh. You kept a firm grip around Buckbeak's neck but not enough to choke or hurt him as you flew. Hundreds of healthy trees passed by as Buckbeak soared through the air. Laughing softly you continued to hold on as he weaved through tower after tower. It was liberating to be so high up, closing your eyes you enjoyed the breeze immensely. The wind blowing and hitting your body as you started to calm your nerves complete, or at least you tried to.

 

"Harry! Open your eyes and shut up!" you laughed. The view of the sky was amazing. And with the harsh winds hitting your messy bun it quickly became undone, your hair tie lost in the mix of it. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around the clouds were fluffy and the water shined with their reflection as they flew. The clouds felt like mist on his face and as Buckbeak brought you closer to the water Harry's eyes traveled up your body and landed on you and your bright closed eye smile, and he could feel his heart skip a beat. Your box braids were being blown around and they kept hitting him in the face but that didn't stop him from staring as you took in the cold breeze that came with flying.

 

"Beautiful.." he whispered softly as you opened your eyes slowly.

 

"I know. The sky looks wonderful and the water does too.. Almost makes you forget everything going on right now." 

  
  


Harry's eyes widened and his face became flustered and he cleared his throat, looking at his reflection in the water instead. He didn't know what that feeling was but he liked it, alot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	8. Filler 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure teenage crack that gives me flashbacks to when my class locked the teacher out of tha classroom. My friend enabled me. Blame her(or thank her) for this. Takes place 6th year. No dark lord no Voldemort.

**Filler 2**

 

Talking and laughter filled the mess hall of Hogwarts. Word got out that fred and George had charmed to staff in some way causing them to stay out of the hall. This allowed the students to do what they want freely and sit with who they wanted. At the Hufflepuff table whispers surrounded them as the nudged each other around. Fist went out simultaneous and is time pass you ended up being the one who lost. Letting out a loud groan your conjured up a large boom box and placed it on the table. And with a press of a button it came to life to silence everyone.

 

The hall became quiet out of confusion, the only sounds being released was the stifled laughter of the Hufflepuffs. You climbed onto the table and yanked Vanessa up with you. Her face was full of shock but she knew if she sat down she'd never hear the end of it. Turning the boom box back off you glanced at her then everyone else. Clearing your throat you nudge her and she frowned but didn't protest. 

 

"Dear follow students at Hogwarts!" she started for you knowing very well how nervous you were to talk in front of so many people. 

 

"The Hufflepuff house would like to give a special thanks to Fred and George Weasley for making this moment possible! And in honor of their bravery-"

 

"Or stupidity, but potato potato." came from the ravenclaw table, huckles came from all around the room. They weren't wrong, when the staff find out what happened there was most likely going to be no mercy. In other words rip Gryffindor house points.

 

"That too. But in honor of them, the Hufflepuffs would like to start a dance party. Just go crazy-" loud cheers of agreement cut you off as people began to bang on the table as well as scream. "Go stupid."

 

With the press of a button the boom box came to life and lights of great hall dimmed. Music starred to blast and cheers never ceased to exist as people got up and danced with each other. Vanessa glared at you as the two of you climb down from off the day. 

 

"Seriously? You had to pull me onto the table like that?" She asked twirling the crochet curls coming from her head. Vanessa was a fairly kind muggle born girl. She stood at 5'4 and with mocha brown skin. Her style forever stayed the same however, much like her food choices. This is because Vanessa has autism. While she wasn't on the high end of the autism spectrum there were noticeable traits she had. Like constantly clicking on her own pen, back when she still had it, and bouncing her leg. She didn't understand sarcasm either, so as a team Hufflepuff did their best to keep the Ravenclaws away. But autism didn't define Vanessa one bit. It was just another trait she happened to have.

 

"Sorry. I panicked and Cedric was too far away." you gave her an apologetic smile as you wrapped your arms around her. "I appreciate your cooperation. And now it's time to turn up." 

 

"I still don't understand what turn up means. Are we throwing stuff up or..?" She questioned confused as the two of you weaved through the jumping and dancing bodies.

 

"Just go with it Nessi!" You giggle, pulling her with you to find Cedric. When found he was flirting with Cho jokingly. 

 

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he winked at her causing her to laugh.

 

"Yeah I do." 

 

"Shame.. What's he like?"

 

"Why are the two of you like this? You're already dating." Vanessa whined causing their heads turned to look at the two of you, a blush rising on Cho's face. 

 

"Have to agree with Nessi this time. It was cute the first time but now its just weird. Ok so I was wrong, it's still cute. But like still." You said as Cedric put his arm around Cho fondly. With the mixtape of muggle and wizard song everyone was able to connect more to each other's music. That was until mo bamba came on.  Clapping your hands you joined the group of students forming a mosh pit as screams of the lyric (with the n word substituted for words like brother and friend, cause in this house we don't use the n word.) fills the halls as everyone who knew the words made a cramped mosh pit around each other as the jumped.

 

_"OH. FUCK. SHIT. BITCH. YOUNG SHACK WES AND I'M GETTING REALLY RICH. SEE HOW I CAUGHT IT 'CAUSE I'M REALLY WITH THE SHITS. SEE ME IN THE STREETS AND I'M REALLY WITH A WITH, WITH A BAD BITCH! I BE STRAIGHT ROCKIN"_

 

Watching everything unfold caused you to laugh hard. It wasn't everyday when you see some students from all houses screaming at the top of their lungs along with a curse filled song. And by the looks of it multiple people will be in the hospital wing for sprained ankles and sore throats. Mo bamba soon finished and laughter filled the halls as you looked around for your friends. A wizard song you knew by heart and your father never stopped playing since you were a kid began to play and you hummed along to the lyrics as you walked around. But because you weren't paying attention to where you were going you ended up bumping into a familiar figure. 

 

"Watch where you're bloody- Y/N!" Draco said in shock as he cut himself off. His eyes lit up at the sight of you and turned to face you completely, forgetting about the girl, Pansy Parkinson, he was talking to before. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"Um this is the mess hall. Where we eat all our meals. We just finished one not too long ago.. Why wouldn't I be here?" you questioned back in confusion. A flustered Draco is something you never see often but each time it was like cursed image. Like Snape laughing something you see every so often, the perks of being a teacher's pet. By the look of his face you can tell gears were turning as he tried to at least form half assed sentence. 

 

"Um. Excuse you, lowly Hufflepuff, but we were having a conversation. So go somewhere else so I can talk to my Dracy without worrying about breaking out in hives or you trying to take him from me." Pansy growled. A frown graced your face and before Draco could defend you, you crossed your arms and clicked your teeth. 

 

"For someone with the name of a nerve disease all you seem to do is get on mine. And newsflash Pug Face I can't 'take' what was never yours. Why do you think he's always late to Potions?" You said, voice full of disdain as her jaw dropped in shocked Draco covered his mouth with the back trying to sniffle his laugher while hiding his pleasure from hearing your creative clapback. But Pansy noticed this and hit Draco's arm.

 

"Don't let her spread lies about you Dracy!" she whined, but it was clear she wanted him to defend her. 

 

"Your determination is strong but my pussy game is stronger." Your arms expertly wrapped around Draco after pushing Pansy away and before anyone else could react your lips were mashing together and his traveled to grip your hips as he pulled you in deeper. When you pulled away from his head tried to follow your lips showing her and anyone watching that he was yours. His face went into your neck causing you to giggle and moan. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." you whispered to him causing him to give your hips a squeeze in understanding. With the two of recently back together again a promise of no more secrets was made. Getting together at 12 breaking up at 14 being friends from then and now the of your were in your 6th year and happily together.

 

Pansy was left gasping like a fish at the two of you and being the petty bitch that you are you looked at her and winked at her with a proud smirk. Your smirk fell at the sound of a familiar tone though.

 

 _"Earl on the beat."_  

 

Letting out a scream, Draco pulled away from you quickly to see if there was any damage done to you to make you scream like that. You were the only one screamed though, unwrapping your arms from Draco you quickly ran away into the direction other screams soon enough you found them. A group of brown and black girl giggling together as the waited for the words to come. Draco had followed behind you and was left in confusion as a circle formed to watch you all.

 

 _"Real ass bitch give a fuck bout a nigga!"_ you all said in unison throwing your hands around to match the song. Vanessa stood next to you, smiling widely as she sang with you. She didn't understand much of the lyrics but it was catchy and the two of you sang it in the locker room when showering. _"Big Birkin bag hold five six figures! Stripes on my ass so he call this pussy tiger! Fucking on the scamming ass rich ass nigga!"_

 

Jumping to turn around, your hands went to your knees and an arch was placed in you back as you and the other girls from different house formed a circle and started twerking along with the song. _"Same group of bitches ain't no adding to the picture! Drop a couple racks watch this ass get bigger."_ Wolf whistle and cheers from both girls and boys surround all of you but you guys didn't care. You weren't dancing for them, you were dancing because you wanted to. " _Drinkin' on liquor, and I'm lookin' at your nigga. If his money right, he can eat it like a Snicker."_

  
  


For the next line you all stood up straight taping your wrist _"I ain't got time for y'all fake ass hoes!"_ Your eyes discretely scanned your audience and when they found Pansy you gave a sickly sweet smile and flipped her off, the next lyric exactly for her. " _Talking all loud in them fake ass clothes! Fake ass shoes to match your fake ass gold! I'm the realest bitch to y'all snake ass hoes."_

 

Draco watched everything in shock and arousal, unable to move as his eyes never left your dancing figure, next to him stood Harry who was watching just as shocked. "D-did you know she could do that?" Harry mumbled. 

 

"I didn't even know she could curse that much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know I said we don't use the n-word but like... Its act up...
> 
> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	9. Chapter 7

Harry's arms stayed around you, even when you removed your own from Buckbeak. He held you close, almost afraid that if he let go you'd disappear. You didn't mind this all though, you were just happy he wasn't screaming in your ear anymore. Laughter filled the both of you as Hagrid called Buckbeak back, and you held on as the creature circled around the clearing until he finally landed. Cheers and praise were screamed out for the two of you as Harry slid off Buckbeak easily. You on the other hand didn't move knowing that jumping off of the Hippogriff would cause your skirt to fly up. 

"Do you need help?" Harry asked, holding out his hands to you. You smiled and nodded taking his hands has he helped you slide off of Buckbeak. Harry's eyes met yours and you started to laugh remembering his reaction to the ride.

"I'm glad you're not screaming anymore, golden boy. I thought I was gonna go deaf while we were flying." You teased causing him to rub the back of his neck bashfully. 

"Give another round of applause for Y/n and Harry!" Hagrid called out cheerfully, as he walked to give the two of you a pat on the shoulder. "How do you two think I'm doing for my first day?"

Hagrid was obviously nervous about his performance as a professor. But in all honesty was doing great, the hands on learning will definitely be useful in the future. "You're doing amazing Hagrid." Harry whispered with a smile. 

"I agree, Professor." You winked resulting in a broad smile that covered Hagrid's face. It was perspicuous that most of Hagrid's insecurities of teaching lessened, or even disappeared. Meanwhile, Draco was filled with pigheaded jealousy as he pushed two boys out of his way. If you wanted to be with someone like Harry just for riding a dumb beast he can do the same thing and do better.

"Yeah. You're not dangerous at all, are you!?" He taunted, taking long hard strides as he quickly approached the once unprovoked creature. Buckbeak's features ruffled as his wings shook and quickly your hand went to his back trying to soothe him.

"M-Malfoy.. No." Hagrid said softly as his face fell immediately in worry. 

"You great ugly brute!" screams escaped the many students as Buckbeak roared and stood on his hind legs. Before your mind could react your body did, and you were jumping in front of Buckbeak to save Draco from his attack by pushing him out of the way. Pain filled your body as Buckbeak's hooves slammed into your side, sending you straight to the ground with an 'oof'. Lying motionless on the ground you groaned in pain as tears started to brim your eyes. When Buckbeak landed back down your were encased under him protectively as he got into a fighting stance, eyes locked on Draco as he clutched his where blood pooled at his fingertips. "Oh it's tried to kill meh. It tried to kill meh." 

"Buckbeak! Down boy!" Hagrid called out before he could pounce. A dead ferret thrown to the side causing Buckbeak to follow it. "Y/n are ye alright, girl!?"

 

"No.. It hurts so much..But ask me again in half an hour. I think I lost my soul ." You whine out softly, tears finally shedding. "If I'm dead does this mean I can skip potions?" 

Arms went around you carefully and lifted you up as a deep chuckle left Hagrid. "I can't promise ye' that. But I'll put a word in for you. Class Dismissed!" 

"Oh you're gonna regret this!" Draco moaned as he struggles to stand up. He followed closely behind Hagrid as he carried you as you cried. "You and your bloody chicken!"

\---

Sitting with Draco in the Hospital wing is not how you wanted to spend your time. Especially not when he scheming against Hagrid and Buckbeak. His mumbles were all you could hear as he wrote out his letter to send to his father, most likely playing the victim. "This school has really gone downhill. They just hire anyone now." 

"Oh shut up Draco." You groaned. You had enough of his complaining, all he had was a single stitch in, not even a concussion, and his head wrapped. You on the other hand had a broken arm and a fracture going through your elbow. "Hagrid was doing an amazing job for his first day. You just had to ruin it in your fit of jealousy."

 

"Y/n you can't be serious! You saw what that beas-" Draco looked at you, mouth agape, as his owl flew away. His frustration while understandable, was still pointless. Especially since he was in the wrong.

"Buckbeak!" you huffed.

"What?" 

"Buckbeak! His name is Buckbeak! And he's not a beast! So stop calling him and treating him like one! You're the brute that tried squaring up on him!" you huffed out once more in annoyance.

"You can't be bloody serious right now!? First you speak some stupid language you never told me about and now all of a sudden you care about that beast? Is it because you and your little boyfriend, Potter, rode that beast!? What did you see up there!? The perfect honeymoon spot!?" He hissed harshly.

"He's not my boyfriend! And neither are you Draco, not anymore! So you don't get to be jealous! You don't get feel sorry! You don't get to play the victim either! I'm the one that took the hit for you! I'm the one with the broken arm and fractured elbow and I'm not complaining! And if you try anything that harms Buckbeak or Hagrid, so help me god, you better not let me catch you lacking." You hissed back, yelling in anger. During the almost 3 years the two of you were together you were never one to raise your voice without reason. Even now that the two of you weren't together you were still the same. And your words finally sunk in for Draco. 

"We're really done aren't we?" He mumbled softly as he played with his quill.

"Yes. We are."


End file.
